halcyondaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuzuki Masato
"You’ll never break in your resolve to hold your honor to that highest of degrees…the degree of total mastery over your primitive impulses. That is the greatest truth for you…a ‘Mastering’ of the human darkness.” - Leon Valiente Simeon Yuzuki Masato is a Shinigami, Acting Captain of the of Fearless Duelists. ''Story'' ''Appearance'' Masato has thrown away his appearance of subdued kindness and taken up the mantle of intensity. Where his face was previously kind and soft, his mop of hair had been cut back and his visage hardened. He is constantly seen frowning slightly with narrowed eyes, an intense look steeling the previously malleable brown eyes. Masato gives the appearance of constantly being busy, going from point A to point B without looking around very much; this is false, however, as he observes everything around him with an almost judicial scrutiny. With Masato's shorter hair cut, one is now able to discern three scars running parallel to each other on his left ear. The scars are a dark, dark color, and show signs of previously being infected or not properly taken care of. Masato now stands with a straight back as he walks, and shows a far more focused nature, even with his body language. His body positions itself to give a slightly oppressive aura to a stranger. Masato does have one other unique quality - the loss of his left eye. After it was removed by Claire Kaiten as she attempted to escape Seireitei, Masato left the eye socket hollow until he was given the Sougiku set by the Kaiten family. The socket itself is covered by a jet-black tsuba, while inside sleeps the onyx sphere named Shiragiku. ''Personality'' Masato has evolved from a nobody lacking self-esteem to a decisive warrior whose self-control is unrivaled. His previously subserviant nature has been replaced with a chained aggression; a focused intensity that he unveils to only those who earn it (for better or for worse). He usually speaks very succinctly, as made plain by his stark contrast when compared to the elegant speeches of many shinigami - he has, however, no qualms about speaking for long periods of time during discussions about things he feel are important. It is hard to tell when Masato is worked up or even when he's relaxed, because his outwardly intense nature never shifts. In contrast to his Captain, Masato never seems to calm his intensity, causing many to worry over his mental health. Masato acts courteously towards those above him, and is very strict on those below him; though within the boundaries of the situation. Masato's conservative elevation of women applies only to complete strangers - as familiarity grows, he makes less and less exceptions for them. Masato's courteous and formal nature towards superiors seems to be founded in either obligatory honor or deep respect; speaking ill of them is punished harshly and without discrimination. Above all, Masato punishes speaking ill of the Captain of the 11th Division. Masato also seems to take offense at his name; anytime anyone mentions his given name, he tells them to refer to him by his last name and given title, Yuzuki. It is speculated that the only person Masato allows to use his given name is his Captain, since in their later dialogues the superior officer has used the subordinate's name without protest. ''Zanpakutou'' [ Setsumei Amaji ] A sword of incredible representation, Setsumei Amaji is known throughout Seireitei as the most beautiful Zanpakutou in existence. Its amazing kashira and tsuba are made of an immaculate gold, while the tsuka-ito of the sword is a thick white cord wrapped in an amazing pattern, creating a comfortable and sturdy grip unparalleled even amongst the finest swords. The saya of the word is based on a earthy red color, yet has a thousand different hues that fade in and out of sight as one looks at the sheath at different angles. Off the end of the golden kashira is a small red thread, finely-woven out of a million individual thin strands. The actual blade itself seems to be made of white gold, and only the closest of inspections will reveal the fire-like hamon of the sword. [ Form / Ability ] As Masato finishes the release phrase, an intense billow of light spills outwards from Setsumei Amaji. After the fleeting light has disappeared, the sword’s changed form is revealed: that of a nagamaki. The sword has very atypical measurements, with a blade length of two and a half feet while the haft has a length of two feet. During the release, the blade of Setsumeji Amaji becomes something similar to a 'magnet' for spiritrons. The magnetic property is facilitated by a circular reiatsu current within the sword, which strengthens and sharpens the edge of the sword. The innate properties of Setsumei Amaji pull in spiritrons from the environment, creating a physical force that lags behind the sword when it is in movement, which Masato refers to as hakyuukouka, or ‘ripple effect’ (波及効果), which is simply a label for the force accumulated. In practice, this is nothing more than a 'shadow' that strikes the back of the sword when the sword suddenly stops, creating forward force for the sword itself. In reality, this is a 'stream' of electrons that follows the sword, with its own momentum, created by Setsumei Amaji’s pull. Thus, if an opponent blocks a strike from Setsumei Amaji, the spiritron force will 'crash' into the back of the blade, creating a second strike a split-second later. Since the opponent will have completely blocked Setsumei Amaji's strike and will no doubt be attempting a counterattack, the 'second strike's timing makes it perilously lethal; there will be little to no resistant from the opponent, and the sword will crash forward into the opponent. Masato can accelerate or decelelerate the force enough to manipulate the timing within a half second in order to use the ability to maximum effect. The power of the force depends on the amount of spiritrons collected; the base amount collected is roughly 20% of Masato’s strength per turn. The maximum amount of force that Setsumei Amaji can hold depends on Masato’s connection with the blade, since the shinigami’s Reiatsu keeps the energy at bay. Thus, the cap for the strength of the Hakyuukouka’s strike is one tenth Masato’s connection (this is mastered at Ban Kai). [ Attack - Tenzan Tekimen ] At any time, Masato may choose to use this attack, Tenzan Tekimen. With the collected Hakyuukouka at his disposal, Masato uses it not only to temporarily boost his physical prowess, but his speed as well. By channeling 500 Reiatsu into Setsumei Amaji, Masato actively controls the Hakyuukouka for a brief span of time, and can use the assembled power to propel him forward at incredible power and speed, both cutting the opponent and moving past him in one motion. Masato gains 1 ‘burst’ per 1,000 Connection, but using another burst costs him an extra 250 Reiatsu. [ Douten Setsumei Amaji ] [ Form / Ability ] Setsumei Amaji’s blade, in the flash of light, materializes into a spear. The shaft of the spear is made of an earthy reddish material, exquisitely detailed in gold with pictures of an eagle becoming a phoenix while beset by attacks from dragons. The spear, which combines characteristics of a qiang and a su yari, has a blade which seems to be made of diamond or a similarly transparent crystal; a light seems to be trapped in the crystal, making it a weak source of illumination. Additionally, the spear has a flowing crimson red tassel with gold trim hanging from the pommel. The spear is very difficult to handle, and Masato’s ability to use the spear is dictated by his ability to use the kai in general – but when mastered, the spear affords incredible maneuverability and striking power. This is just the corporeal form of Douten Setsumei Amaji. The true power of the release lies within the unspeakable amounts of hakyuukouka – the chaotic energy that propelled Masato’s shi kai – that floods the area surrounding Masato. The range of the field is vast, a radial range of 1.5 meters per 1k Connection (max attained at kai mastery). Within this range, the spear (and to a lesser extent, Masato's body) acts as a catalyst for chaos within the area. Any movement can, at Masato’s whim, send a wave of hakyuukouka crashing towards the enemy (the different types of strikes one can make with a spear define the ‘shape’ of the wave – the different amount of force Masato uses also defines how much potential of the energy he uses). The chaotic energy in this form is a tidal wave of colliding reiatsu currents – thus, not only does it apply pressure as a force, but it also cuts opponents with compounding arbitrarily-pathed lacerations (it seems as if the wave eats away at any substance it touches that doesn't have sufficient resistance). The speed of the wave and it's cutting power relies on Masato's Zanjutsu, while the crashing force of the wave depends on Masato's current Reiatsu. Weaker opponents will naturally be cut and/or pushed more while stronger opponents will be cut and/or pushed less. The wave of chaos functions much like a wave of liquid – crashing into any barrier, and wrapping around obstructions with limited width. When the wave reaches the end of the kai’s range, the energy fizzles and dissipates almost immediately – leaving nothing but an area with warmer temperature. This manipulation of hakyuukouka costs Masato 2% of his Reiatsu per turn that the hakyuukouka is affected – energy required to start the chain reactions that drive the chaos. Additionally, as the waves become more intense, the random agitation of the hakyuukouka becomes more visible in the air – at high levels of manipulation, the air appears slightly ‘foggy’ as if one was looking through steam. Masato can choose to make less 'intense' chaos within the waves, weakening them - this doesn't change the cost of manipulation per turn. Only an opponent of considerably higher Zanjutsu or Reiatsu (1.5x) will be able to detect the wave's general location and speed by instinct. [ Attacks ] Ranha ‘Disorder Current’ – By actively controlling the hakyuukouka and focusing it around the spear by spinning it around the blade, Masato is able to compress the force and make a focused attack upon the enemy. The strike, which is faster than it is strong, can be focused over time– a maximum of 7% of Masato’s Reiatsu can be added per turn. As the energy builds, the energy starts to emit light – a multiple-turn Ranha will be a slicing arc of light while a single-turn Ranha will simply be a focused ‘ripple’ in the air. Anything beyond smaller movements will upset the gathering and prematurely fire Ranha, so Masato cannot attack an opponent with his spear while charging Ranha. Since Ranha is concentrated, it can go beyond the range of the kai without any decaying of energy, but excessive use of it in a short span will weaken the entire kai's effect and subsequent attacks. Netsutekishi ‘Heat Death’ – A counterattack usable only after the opponent has been struck by Ranha; Netsutekishi is used when an opponent prepares to fire an energy attack. By remotely swelling the lingering chaotic energy, Masato is able to make an opponent’s attack go out of control and do damage on its caster. In order to do this, Masato must pay the full price of the energy attack the opponent was about to use. This takes the form of a brilliant explosion of light from within the opponent’s body that does damage equal to half the original attack’s power. This attack can only be used twice per battle, and the hakyuukouka must affect the opponent a separate time for each use – the ‘hits’ cannot stack or be stored. ''Trivia'' -Masato is the only shinigami who took the Taishuu Captain Candidacy test while Gabriel Faust was Soutaichou and failed both portions of it. ''Gallery'' Category:Shinigami Category:11th Division Category:Bankai Users Category:Eleventh Division Category:Captains